humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Society moves from experience to comprehension
Collective social knowledge moves from experience to comprehension. Experience is subconscious. Comprehension is conscious. Society converts experience into conscious comprehension by a two-stage process. First, the subconscious experience of the society becomes conscious comprehension in the Individual. Second, the subconscious experience of the society becomes the conscious comprehension of the entire society. The individual first gives conscious expression to what the society has learned subconsciously from its experience. Later the collective comes to consciously realize what the individual has realized. The scientist who discovers a principle such as telephone does not operate in a vacuum. His discovery arises out of a long accumulated experience of the society in which he lives and countless prior discoveries. A discoverer finding the principle of communication through wires is preceded by the social, subconscious observation of natural phenomena that could lead to that discovery. The scientist is only the first to make the subconscious knowledge conscious. Still there is a long way from the initial discovery by the individual scientist until the whole society comes to consciously possess that knowledge. From discovery of the principle, the scientist may move to create an instrument based on it. The discovery is complete in essence, in itself. Then an industrialist produces it in vast quantities. The society slowly accepts the new invention. After decades, a time comes when there is no house without a telephone. The knowledge possessed by the scientist is the knowledge of the scientific principle and technological instrument based on it. The knowledge acquired by the society, in the beginning, is knowledge of the use of the tool, with or without the knowledge of the principle or how the instrument is construction. With the spread of education, the knowledge of the principle gradually spreads to the entire society. Even though the knowledge of how to construct a phone is not necessary for its use, the social consciousness matures later to the point when anyone who wants to learn the process can easily learn it. In essence, society possesses that knowledge. From experience to comprehension is from the body to the mind. The body itself has a mind. The mind itself has a body in the brain. The mind of the body is denoted as Level 7. The body of the mind is denoted as Level 3. Actually, Level1 is the pure mind, the mental part of the Mind proper. Experience of the body accumulates in Level 7 as skill and capacity. On its saturation and maturity, it reaches Level 3, which is an organizer par excellence for human execution. Level 3 receives the experience of Level 7, organizes it on the mental plane as comprehension, and executes then it by its decision and determination. This process completes one stage of progress of knowledge. Now the experience and knowledge of the subconscious body has reached the conscious mind. At this stage, the knowledge is still interwoven with the experience. It is not abstract, general knowledge that can be called comprehension, a comprehension of concepts. For it to mature into a pure conception, the knowledge-experience has to move to Level 2 where it sheds its action part and retains the part of sensation. Level 2 further moving to Level 1 sheds even the sensational part, leaving the concept material unencumbered by sensations or actions. This is the process of the formation of concepts in Level1. Now the process of experience becoming comprehension is complete. Category: Principles of Social Development